What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/Looney Tunes Presents: Back In Action
Looney Tunes Presents: Back in Action is a 2003 American live-action/animated fantasy spy comedy film directed by Joe Dante. It is the third feature-length live-action/animation hybrid film to feature Looney Tunes characters, after Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) and Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam (1996). The plot follows the Looney Tunes gang as they help aspiring daredevil Damian "D.J." Drake, Jr. (Brendan Fraser) and Warner Bros. executive Kate Houghton (Jenna Elfman) find the "blue monkey" diamond in order to prevent the evil Mr. Chairman (Steve Martin) of the ACME Corporation from using it to turn mankind into monkeys that will manufacture his products; the group also attempts to rescue D.J.'s father (Timothy Dalton), an actor and spy who has been captured by Mr. Chairman. Plot Cast *Brendan Fraser as D.J. Drake / Himself *Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton *Steve Martin as Mr. Chairman *Heather Locklear as Dusty Tails *Joan Cusack as Mother *Timothy Dalton as Damian Drake *Bill Goldberg as Mr. Smith *Don Stanton as Mr. Warner *Dan Stanton as Mr. Warner *Matthew Lillard as himself *Jeff Gordon as himself *Steven Spielberg as himself *Kevin McCarthy as Dr. Miles Bennell *Brie Larson as Nancy Archer the 50 Foot Woman *Michael Jordan as himself *Peter Graves as Civil Defense film host *Marc Lawrence as Acme VP, Stating the Obvious *Ron Perlman as Acme VP, Never Learning *Robert Picardo as Acme VP, Rhetorical Questions *Wayne Knight as Patron *Doug Jones as Robbie the Robot *John Ratzenberger as himself *Stan Lee as himself Voice cast *Wayne Alwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Droopy, Beaky Buzzard and Mama Bear *Tress MacNeille as Lola Bunny, Daisy Duck and Dot Warner *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof and Pluto *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, Peg-Leg Pete, Yosemite Sam, the Brain, Gossamer and Dapper Denver Dooley *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Brendan Fraser as the Tasmanian Devil and the Tasmanian She-Devil *June Foray as Granny *Eric Goldberg as Tweety Bird, Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales and Michigan J. Frog *Bruce Lanoil as Pepé Le Pew *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Fethry Duck and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Billy West as Tom Cat, Woody Woodpecker, Elmer Fudd and Doctor Peter Lorre *Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse, Barnyard Dawg, the Pink Panther, the Road Runner, K-9 and Scooby-Doo *Danny Chambers as Cottontail Smith *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Will Ryan as Papa Bear *Stan Freberg as Junior Bear *Mark Hamill as Buzz Buzzard and Tweaky Da Lackey *Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers *Danny Mann as Robo Dog and Spy Car *Mel Blanc as Gremlin Car (archive recordings) *Jeff Pigdeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens Non-speaking Looney Tunes cameos *Charlie Ant *Blue Aarvark *Clarabelle Cow *Max Goof *Petunia Pig *Andy Panda *Pink Panther *Pinky Panther *Panky Panther *Inspector Willoughby *The Three Little Pigs *Chip and Dale *Gabby Gator *Gus Goose *Wally Walrus *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Thaddeus Plotz *Henery Hawk *Flintheart Glomgold *Beagle Boys *Phantom Blot *Professor Ludwig Von Drake *Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff *Hello Nurse *Spike Bulldog *Tyke Bulldog *Butch Cat *Rita the Cat *Runt the Dog *Magica De Spell *Witch Hazel *Bobby Pigeon *Squit Pigeon *Pesto Pigeon *Launchpad McQuack *Bentina Beakley *Mindy *Buttons Dog *The Big Bad Wolf *Flavio Hippo *Marita Hippo *Sugarfoot *Minerva Mink *Newt Dog *Mrs. Meany *Chicken Boo *Cecil Turtle *Pharfignewton *Toro the Bull *Horace Horsecollar *Mr. Strange Person *Ferdinand Dog *Alley Cats *Mr. Director *Dragon Trivia *On Area 52, several aliens from sci-fi franchises make appearances: **Robbie the Robot from Forbidden Planet and The Invisible Boy. **The Monstars from Space Jam. **Daleks from Doctor Who. **Predators and Xenomorphs (Aliens) from the Alien ''and ''Predator franchises. **E.T from E.T the Extraterrestrial **The Squeeze Toy Aliens from the Toy Story franchise, voiced by Jeff Pigdeon (who voices them in the Pixar films). **Ro-Man from Robot Monster. **Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama **Dr. Miler Benell from Invasion of the Bodysnatchers. **The space traveler of The Man from Planet X. **A triffid plant from The Day of the Triffids. **Nancy Archer from Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. **A mutated dog from John Carpenter's The Thing. **Gremlims from Gremlins. *Several famous portraits appear in Louvre museum. Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes